


The Lost of an Angel

by JudeMathis



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(C) Charlotte for Charles<br/>Nessa belongs to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost of an Angel

** **

**Nessa's pov**

I had gotten my next assignment form my boss dealing with some very strong demons that needed to be taken care of. Charles was away on a job of his own so I left a message on his phone to let him know since he was the type to worry. The town was only a few hours away at least so it wouldn't take me long to get there. I placed my blade into my sheath before I left the house to go start my assignment. This was my job as a Shadow Hunter though since I had to protect these people because of my duty. Hopefully, no lives have been lost already since I've always hated dealing with the lost of people. I let out a small breath before leaving the house to make the journey to the location of my assignment to deal with the threat of the demons. I soon found myself looking at the black iron gate that was on the outskirts of the town which was too quiet for my taste. I looked around the area for a moment not passing by the gate knowing that this town was the demon's domain. I could see the lights burning from the lanterns that were reflecting off of the store. I let out a small breath before I crossed the threshold automatically sensing the strength of the demons. The lesser demons were weaker so I knew that they wouldn't be difficult to beat. The problem was with the stronger presence that I was sensing since this demon was most likely the leader. It was hard to tell on what level it was though since it was hiding its presence. I was hoping that this demon wasn't a Drasmo since they are the strongest one among the five demons. My eyes scanned the area for a moment looking around seeing if anything would want to jump out at me. I shifted on my feet for a moment before I sensed some fast movement coming toward me quickly. I pulled out my sword before seeing that a pair of claws scratched across the blade. I was looking at a Drasmo which put a big change on things since this was going to be a tough battle. The demon gave a chuckle even though he looked like a normal human, but I could tell that he was the reason on why this town was quiet. I cursed because this was the one demon that I didn't want to fight against them because of all the power and the urge to kill anyone that got in their way because of the nature that this demon has.

_Nessa and the demon Drasmo pushed apart standing on the battlefield staring at each other. A few seconds passed by as a smile was sitting across the demon's lips since they get to fight against a Shadow Hunter. Nessa and the demon were sizing each other up before the battle soon broke out between them. Claws and blade clashed against each other over and over breaking the silence that covered the town. Sparks could be seen breaking through the darkness of the night while Nessa was keeping herself calm and focused. She had to keep herself in that state since she knew that panicking would end up badly since it could lead her to a mistake. Nessa kept her breathing at a calm and relaxed state staying focused on the battle. They clashed blade against claws once again while cuts were appearing on Nessa's arms and face with her clothes getting ruined by the sharp claws._

_Nessa let out a curse as her arms and legs were shaking since she was starting to get tired and loosing strength. The Drasmo chuckled seeing that Nessa was getting weak which could give him the chance to injure or even kill her. She was struggling with trying to block the attacks from the Drasmo while her strength was vanishing with each block. That was when it seemed like time did slow down in that moment before blood was seen turning the ground red. The claws from the demon had ripped through Nessa's side shredding her skin to ribbons. The blade clattered to the ground leaving Nessa's hand who feel onto the stone-covered road. The Drasmo laughed once again before he licked Nessa's blood off of his fingers as he had kneeled down by her_

_"Hopefully, you survive this darling, I want to play some more once you are healed."_

_The Drasmo smiled before he called the demons that he was leading to leave the town. The evil domain vanished into thin air even though there wasn't anything left in the town. The town had been destroyed by the Drasmo and the demons that he had been leading. Nessa was the only one left behind breathing as her blood was staining the stone road a crimson red as the only sound that was filling the air was the raspy breathing passing by Nessa's lips._

**Charles' pov**

I had gotten word from the church that they were having problems trying to contact the Northern Catholic church. I decided to take up the job to go see on why the church wasn't answering our calls. I let out a sigh as it was going to take a few hours for me to reach the town where the church was located at. I had stopped by the house real quickly before listening to the message on my phone from Nessa about her assignment. I hope that nothing went wrong of her job even though there was a pit in my stomach for some reason. I let out a small breath to shake off my nerves as the name of my blonde-haired angel passed by my lips

"Nessa..."

I soon found myself at the town named Newmoor where the church was located at. I was walking down the path toward the town seeing the familiar black iron gate that I had crossed under many different times. I was shocked by the condition of the town though because of the ruined buildings while sensing that no living souls were around. I looked around the town seeing if there was anything or anyone around. My eyes soon landed on a figure who had familiar blonde-colored hair as my eyes did go wide with shock and fear

"Nessa!"

I ran over to her seeing that her side had been claws to shreds while her dried blood was on the stone already. I placed my fingers against her neck trying to find a pulse, but I didn't feel anything beat against my fingers. I clenched my fists as I wanted to scream while I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I pulled Nessa against my chest and started to cry into her golden hair while I felt her unmoving body laying heavily in my arms. The one that I was wanting to protect and spend the rest of my life with was gone.

I didn't have any idea on how much time had passed as my face was buried into Nessa's neck while I held her. I didn't know what else to do since there wasn't anything that I could do. I didn't have the power to bring Nessa back and there isn't any way to bring a loved one back to life. I was about to get up to take Nessa back home so she could get the burial that she deserved. That was whenI heard the sound of coughing enter my ears coming from Nessa as her hand tightened around my shirt

"Charles..."

She spoke between her coughs as I went to look at her seeing that the wound she had ended up closing somehow. I held her tightly and buried my face into his neck once again

"Thank goodness... I thought that I had lost you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me

"I'm not going anywhere, Charles. I will always be with you forever."


End file.
